


Sad Sestina

by redeem147



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because a friend told me the sestina was the most difficult form of poetry to write - so I had to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Sestina

Oh, would I know the excellence of joy

Instead of the sharp despair of pain.

The longing ever growing in my heart

To feel the ever ecstacy of love

Is countered by a singular regret

That I should be a bondslave to my fear

 

And yet in all what do I have to fear?

That I have no capacity for joy?

That life will never be more than regret

O’er ruled by the experience of pain?

And never opening myself to love

A withered empty muscle be my heart.

 

I have higher ambition for my heart

That it be no receptacle for fear,

But filled to full overflowing with love

And ever ringing with the song of joy

It never know th’ old aversary pain

Nor ever find a cause to court regret.

 

But my whole life is clouded by regret.

There is no glad awakening for my heart.

I only ever know the sense of pain,

The all oppressive clutching hand of fear

Successfully choking to death my joy

And leaving no room for a spark of love.

 

I have known those who claim to know love

Who do not care that this may bring regret

For whom the chance to resonate with joy

Leads to th’ incautious opening of heart

And with no thought of hesitance nor fear

Seek that which must eventually bring pain.

 

I do no longer wish this constant pain

I also would embrace the glory of love,

If only I could conquer conquering fear

And thus allow that possible regret

Could one day taint my lonely, fragile heart.

And yet I would have known the purest joy.

 

To only know the pain of sad regret

And never feel love stir in aching heart

Is to let hideous fear destroy sweet joy.


End file.
